This invention relates to meridamycin compounds, methods of preparation, and methods of use thereof.
Meridamycin has been identified for uses such as an antidote for an overdose of macrophilin-binding-immunosuppressants such as FK506 or rapamycin, a steroid potentiator, and/or an anti-infective agent for infections or infectious diseases caused by organisms producing MIP (macrophage infectivity potentiator) or Mip-like factors. See, International Patent Publication No. WO 94/18207. In addition, meridamycin may be useful in the treatment of inflammatory/hyperproliferative skin diseases.
Meridamycin has been isolated from a strain of Streptomyces hydroscopicus as described in Salituro et al., Tet. Lett, 36(7): 997-1000 (1995).
Meridamycin and derivatives thereof have been prepared as described in US Published Patent Application No. US 2005/0272133A1 (Dec. 8, 2005; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/143,980) and US Patent Application Publication No. US 2005-0197379-A1. Compounds derived from meridamycin (described in International Patent Publication No. WO 2005/084673) have been shown to demonstrate neuroprotective effects (see also, International Patent Publication No. WO 2005/085257 and US Patent Application Publication No. US 2005-0197379 A1.
What are needed in the art are alternate meridamycin derivatives.